Immortality is Inevitable
by NCIStivalover4ever
Summary: AU. Ziva lived in DC during high school she left. She comes back 8 years and life takes a turn but for good or bad? Tiva McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamier- I own Story Plot and Mandi... thats it. and no one gives me money for them so..._**

Ziva POV

I sat on my flight to D.C. from Tel Aviv. I looked at the Polaroids on my lap from 8 years ago. I looked at the one on top. In the photo was a beautiful blond teen a huge smile on her face. Her eyes covered by the sunglasses._Mandi. _I smiled looking at the photo remembering that day: _**Mandi and I had been Sitting by the Water at a lake. The water Glistened from the Turned to me and smiled her big smile.**_

_**"Thanks for coming with me Zi." Mandi had Said Simply.**_

_**" Your Welcome." I had said not knowing what else to say. It was one of those rare occasions Mandi didn't wear make-up and you could perfectly see the Large bruise across her Face.**_

_**" Hey Zi Smile!" She said. As I turned to look at her she snapped a photo. I looked at her as she slightly laughed. I took the camera and took a photo of her. Which was Flawless. Mandi was one of those Popular girls that looked like a Bitchy Cheerleader, but she was really the sweetest thing(unless you pissed her off). **_

I guess someone thought I was crazy for laughing and staring at a picture,because a flight attendent came up to me and asked if I was okay. As I looked at the next photo my smile quickly faded. In the photo were 3 Girls and 2 guys. I being one of the girls, Mandi and her sister _Abby_being the other. It was Winter Formal at the High School I was a Foreign Exchange student at. Abby had her boyfriend,Tim McGee's, arms warped around her, Mandi was in the middle with her then boyfriend and as I looked at my part of the photo I saw Two arms were wrapped around my waist._Tony. _Tony was Mandi and Abby's older brother. Tony Being the oldest, Then Abby, and Lastly Mandi. Tony and Mandi were Both Adopted By Jethro and Jenny Gibbs. Mandi was Actually Gibbs' Niece,but her Family except ,Gibbs, Jenny, Tony and Abby, had all died in a natural Disatster. Tony's mom was in a unknown location and his dad was arrested when Tony was 4 for murdering his then Navy girlfriend. I thought of that night. Mandi,Abby, and Me getting ready in Mandi's room:

_**We all stood in the middle of Mandi's room waiting for Jenny to come up with the dresses. Mandi had her Ipod playing in the background. we could hear Tony Shouting at Jeanne his Ex-girlfriend in his room. Mandi sat on the white carpet. She sighed. Jeanne was Pregnant. Enough said. She didn't want to keep it so Tony, Mandi, Abby, Jenny and Gibbs would take car of the child and never see . By now the yelling had stopped and the only sound was the Ipod playing a Britney Spears song. It was Deadly Silence. Until Jenny came in the room with 3 large Dress bags. We each opened a bag to see the dress they picked in the store. Mandi's a long purple Grecian Style Dress with Rhinestones, Abby's a Black and white Lace dress that made it look like spider webs on the dress, and mine a Simple Brown Strapless Mermaid. We all Were quite until I Laughed slightly.**_

_**" What?" Mandi asked taking her dress out of the bag.**_

_**" It's snowing outside and were going to a dance in dresses without sleeves." I said Smiling. Abby and Mandi Following in suit. We all Put our dresses on and Make-up. Then Abby and Mandi Had me sit in Mandi's Vanity Chair. Mandi''s Straightener and Curling Iron were on and on the Vanity. Mandi Straightened my Hair and then Curled the Bottom. Abby's Hair in Pigtails as Usual and Mandi's Straight in A Sleeked back Pony tail. We added the Finishing Touches and Individually walked down stairs. Mandi First ,Her Dress Flying back Beautifully as she walked down, Then Abby, Who just looked Perfect, and then I went. As Mandi said i looked Elegant and Beautiful. We all took a Picture by the Stairway. We all seemed so perfectly happy.**_

I was smiling and thinking of the Happiness of high school when we landed in D.C. I walked out of the Airport with my Luggage. The Photos in my Backpack. I got in the Cab and the first and only thing I said was " Navy Base NCIS Headquarters as Fast as Possible." After: the drive, going through Security outside, Fighting with Security inside, and the elevator Delay, I finally Made it to the Squad room of NCIS. It was Empty Except for Timothy McGee sitting at his desk as i supposed staring at the Computer screen. He didn't look up until Tony and Mandi walked into the squad room talking about something.

" Ziva?" Tony,Mandi, and McGee said at once looking at me.

* * *

_**Okay so this will Explain more it will go back into the past what happend and it will go on with life, Sorry if it seems rushed. Mandi is My charcter that i created, Her Apprence is How I look. I've had this in Mind for awhile. **_


	2. Chapter 2

{Mandi POV-}

I looked directly in front of me to see Ziva. I covered the tears wanting to fall out of my eyes with hatred. She had left us and Tony and because of Abby's 'Tiva' plan i had found out they both wanted each other. But Little Miss Mossad Officer in Training had to leave us because of Tony's Stupid Ex-girlfriend Jeanne. Deep down i was overfilled with joy she was here but she had caused to much pain for me to show that. I had been kidnapped and tortured sophomore year just to let her go. I Looked at her. Her Long dark brown hair in a Sleeked back ponytail, She was wearing Cargo pants and a black tank top,her boots covered with dry mud. There wasn't a conversation just Silence even when Abby came up ready to go with me to get Rachel,Tony's 7 year old daughter, from school. When Abby came up I immediately said." Let's go Abby." as I walked of not saying goodbye. I was too busy thinking about the last time I saw Ziva:

_**It had been three months since Ziva had gone missing. We were all adjusting. At first we just sat at home not thinking about school and worrying. After 2 weeks we went back to school. It was Prom and we were all going for a change. we needed to get out of the house and continue on with life. I was standing by the Punch bowl with My best friend Livi. It was Masquerade and we were all in masks so you couldn't tell who was who. I was fighting with my hands,earlier that month i had been in a fight with some of my old 'Friends', I had passed out and been forbidden to wear concealer on my face because of the scar across my face. I kept adjusting my long yellow halter prom dress. Livi thought i was just nervous about the Sophomore Prom Queen Election. I wasn't at all. Tony was nominated for Senior King, Abby was nominated for Junior Queen, and I was nominated for sophomore Queen. I'd be more Shocked if one of us didn't win. It was a few minutes past 9:30 when they announced the winners Of the Prom Queens and Kings.**_

**_" Freshman Prom King and Queen... Andrew Davis and Jennifer Smith! Sophomore King and Queen... Bradly Kick and Amanda Gibbs! Junior King and Queen... Mark Henderson and Abby Gibbs! And Our Senior Prom King and Queen... Tony Gibbs and Caitlin Todd." The Principal Called. I had Gone up there and received my Crown and sash when My name was Called. I clapped for Everyone else and held a Laugh when Kate was announced as Senior Prom queen. Kate was an Old friend of ours who had recently moved back from Indiana. When we were free to Leave the stage Tony, Abby, McGee, Kate, and me went to talk in a corner were we heard a distance scream. We went to check it out and found the basement of the school unlocked and Ziva being held there. Our only chose was to switch positiones with her if we wanted her free. I Deiced i would be the one to do so. Before i lead myself to possible death I Went to the Restroom and Put my phone Hidden in my Dress. I was lucky I charged it before I came to prom and these were the stupidest Kidnappers ever. When i passed Ziva she gave me A warning look. I was pushed in a van and held hostage in a Basement. After 3 days I was rescued, But Ziva was gone._**

I closed my eyes hating the Memoray as I walked to the Car with Abby.

-Back Upstairs.-

{Tony POV-}

I was Speechless there standing in front of alive was Ziva. I looked at the empty desk. Kate's empty desk. Kate had just died,but Ziva was back and alive. It was almost like i had something taken away from me and then brought back. I had to say something. She was looking at me like i was insane.

" Don't worry about Mandi and Abby. They'll come back around. Their Just Hurt." I said thinking i should have said Hi but then again that would have sounded stupid...

"Hurt?" She said questioning.

" Well Yeah Ziva, Mandi risked her life for you and you go and leave in the middle of the night!" I said raising my voice a little.

" Oh, and what was i suppose to do sit around and wait for you!"Ziva yelled and then Realized what she said.

" What do you mean?" I asked knowing that if this converstation went a certain way Abby would be happy and Mad and Mandi would be... well God knows what Mandi would think about it.

" Tony..." She warned me as my head filled with memories of Winter Formal.

"No Ziva tell me." I said getting close to her. Having no idea McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Mom, and Dad were Watching in utter shock. Ziva looked at her feet.

" I am sorry i shouldn't have came." She said trying to turn but i grabbed her hand.

" Ziva." I said looking into her Beautiful brown eyes. And like nothing had never happened bad between us my lips crashed onto hers. The kiss was light at first but deepened. Until dad slapped the back of my head.

" Nice to see you again Ziver." Dad said Giving Ziva a hug. And right on cue Mandi and Abby came back with Rachel. It was nice to see a smile on Mandi's face. They were so rare now. Except for when she was with Rachel. Rachel was on Mandi's hip. Giggling at something Abby had told her. I watched as her face lit up with Joy as she Leaned her head into Mandi. When She looked up again Mandi let her down.

" Daddy! guess what!" She said running towards me.

" What Rach?" I said picking her up.

" Aunt Mandi said that she, Aunt Abby,and Uncle Timmy would take me to get Ice Cream tonight!" Rachel said Smiling the biggest smile in history.

" Wow Rachel thats Awesome!" I told my Little girl. I glanced over at Mandi Who was still smiling and Laughing.

" Who's That Daddy?" Rachel asked pointing at Ziva.

" That's My Friend Ziva,She went to School with Aunt Mandi, Aunt Abby, Uncle Timmy and me." I said noticing the look in Ziva's eyes.

" Oh, Hi!"Rachel said to naive to know what was going on.

" Hello." Ziva said Smiling at the girl. I Glanced at Abby.

" Hey, Rachel why don't you come down with me and Uncle Timmy to my lab?" Abby said finally catching on.

" Okay! Bye Daddy, Bye Aunt Mandi, Bye Zee-vah." Rachel said leaving stretching out Ziva's name to pronounce it.

{No one POV-}

"Ziva why are you here?" Mandi said blankly sitting in Kate's old chair.

" I needed to leave Israel." Ziva said responding. " Jenny said I could work here."

" Mom?" Mandi said questioningly as Tony said it just confused.

" Yes I gave her a job, she needed to get out of Israel and I remember the way you both acted when she was gone." Jenny said Matter-O-Factly Walking away.

" Well thats why started dancing." Mandi Spat.

" Mandi, you started dancing at 6 after your family Died." Tony practically yelled. Mandi just stared at him and stalked off. It was silent. Really Silent. An hour went by. That's when Tony went to go find Mandi. That's until Rachel came back up. Ziva was the only one in the bullpen at the time.

" Zee-vah where's everyone?"

" I do not know. Your Daddy went to find Aunt Mandi though because he said something to make her upset." Ziva said trying to make her vocabulary something a little girl would understand.

" Oh, did Daddy say something about the names on her charm bracelet?" Rachel asked tilting her head slightly .

" What Names?" Ziva asked completely oblivious.

" The names Aunt Mandi says there very Special. I think the names are Britteny,Brielle, and Brianna?" Rachel said. Ziva didn't say anything. She knew those names. Britteny,Brielle, and Brianna. Mandi's Sisters names. Her sisters that died. Mandi had once told Ziva she was the only one not named with a B but her middle name was Bridget and everyone called her Bridget. Rachel only knew Mandi was sensitive about it. She didn't know why. That's when Mandi came back to the squad room.

" Aunt Mandi!" Rachel Said loudly as she ran to Mandi. Mandi picked up the smiling girl a smile on Mandi's face now. Rachel started telling Mandi some crazy story. A smile stayed on Mandi's Face. Ziva and Mandi were both looking at each other when Mandi mouthed _'Im Sorry'_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to apoligize because I planned to update atleast once a day because of the four day weekend i have but something has come up and im heading north later today i know it's short and probaly not really good but this is what i was able to for the time being. PLease Review.**_

* * *

Ziva POV-

I looked at Mandi the soft smile that never left her face in High School was back. I saw Jenny watching from the cat walk-why they call it that I will never know-from her face you could see she knew what had just happened. I watched Tony walk in with Abby and Tim. Tony looked frantic until he saw Rachel, Mandi, and Me in the squad room.

" Mandi I'm gonna kill you." Abby said walking up to her. " You promised me you wouldn't do that running away from reality thing again! God I was so worried!" Abby rambled giving Mandi a hug and then Slapping her." Don't do it again." Abby said then giving her another hug. She then looked at me.

" And you don't ever leave us like that again! Do you know how hard it was here after wards? I had to be homeschooled for a month,Mandi was a mess after she got out of the hospital, and Tony was...,Different." She yelled at me before pulling me into a huge hug. It was something we needed but, we all forgot Rachel was standing right next to Mandi.

" Aunt Abby why were you yelling at Aunt Mandi and Zee-vah?" The seven year old asked.

" It's part of the story I'm gonna tell you when your older." Mandi covered for the very shocked Abby.

" we get IceCream now?" Rachel responed a big smile on her face. A smile formed on every ones face.

"Ask your dad." Tim said.

" Daddy?" Rachel said batting her eyes and looking innocent.

" Yes , but eat real food first."

" If by real food you mean Pizza. Ok!" Rachel said running to the elevator. Mandi grabbed her purse and Tim grabbed his keys to catch up to Rachel and Abby. Next thing I knew Tony was leading me somewhere.

" Tony?" I questioned

" We need to talk Ziva." Tony said leading me up a staircase. He opened a large gray door and my curly hair blew across my face. It was the roof of the building. You could see the whole base, the whole city filled up with lights. Tony looked at me and lead me to a conner.

" Tony I know we need to talk,I think before we get to those things we set aside we need to talk about what is happening now." I said looking at him directly in the eyes.

" Okay. What do you want to know?"

" Why is Rachel so close to Mandi?"

" Mandi's been there since Rachel can remember. She's helped Rachel with her hair and Clothes and when Rachel needed a Woman's advice MAndi was there. She always been her Aunts girl and I think Mandi knows how it is for Rachel to grow up without a mom. "

" I am sorry."I said looking away.

" Why? are you sorry."

" I left you...all."

"Ziva i think we should talk about those things that are pushed aside."

"Tony..."" Ziva I Loved you. You know that. I still do." Tony interrupted me.

"I Love you too, but after everything we need to ,how to you say it, leave it slow? "

" Take it slow Zi. I think your right though."

" Abby was right. I should not have left. It has lead to pain for everyone. If you look in Abby's eyes she still is angry but she is not and Mandi surely had to come to reality that her past will always haunt her, like you told me before high school she was very timid and hated water, how exactly did they react?" I said.

"Abby Didn't play music and would stay in her room, When she wasn't in her room she would be really clingy. Mandi stopped wearing pink. She told off all those girls that would follow her around, She almost killed an ex-boyfriend for trying to help her feel better. They both changed. Abby pushed everything aside her senior year. Mandi put the act on for junior year. I think they finally got closer today when you came back."Tony said giving me a small smile.

" Thank you Tony." I said getting up . Tony following in suit. And we walked back into the building.

* * *

Rachel Pov-

I sat with Aunt Mandi, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Tim. My Ice Cream dripping all over my shirt. I got Chocolate my Favorite. Aunt Abby got a sundae and was sharing it with Uncle Timmy, and Aunt Mandi had Chocolate Ice Cream in a cup with fruit. I was thinking about this Zee-vah person. She was really pretty and I could tell my daddy like her. She was very pretty and was really nice. I like when I'm with my Aunts( and Uncle). Aunt Abby lets me have funny and we dance crazy a lot, Uncle Timmy is fun he helps me play computer games, like the dress-up Disney Princess one, and Aunt Mandi always wants what she thinks will be best for me -like when I asked if I could dance like the girls she taught she said she would teach me to dance- she takes me shopping, and does my hair and all the stuff my friends moms. When I'm with them i usually forget im not like my friends. I think my dad and Zee-vah should get married . I think I'd like Zee-vah as a mom .

* * *

_**Please press the little button that says REVIEW. And yes Love is suppose to be capitalized.**_


End file.
